¿Cuerdo o Loco?
by Tsuki-Nya
Summary: -"Ser un héroe también tiene sus sacrificios"-Eso lo sabia muy bien el Finn del mundo alternativo que sacrifico su cordura y sus recuerdos para salvar a su familia.


**Resumen: **-"Ser un héroe también tiene sus sacrificios"-Eso lo sabia muy bien el Finn del mundo alternativo que sacrifico su cordura y sus recuerdos para salvar a su familia.

**Notas:** Bueno este es otra idea loca que no me lo podía sacar en la mente, desde que vi. El capitulo Finn The Human. Ah y no se preocupen por el fanfic del las crónicas de la guerra champiñón lo voy actualizar la próxima semana porque ahora tengo hartas pruebas xD.

**¿Cuerdo o Loco?**

**Solo recuerdo la nieve fría entre mis dedos**

**Y siento un vacío helado por eso**

**E**n medio de una ventisca de nieve muy helada que hasta los más adaptados de los animales sentiría frío por esta ventisca, ahí se encontraba un niño caminando y sonriendo locamente a las estatuas de nieve que había creado por arte de magia con sus manos. Siempre hacia lo mismo, desde que tiene recuerdo despertó en un lugar con un gran manto de nieve y un gran montaña congelada enfrente de el.

Lo primero que escucho en esa gran soledad fue una voz fría y burlona en su cabeza-_Eres un rey, felicidades-_ dice esa voz y por una extraña razón Finn no podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo..Yo no quiero ser un rey-Responde como un murmullo lamentable mientras que trataba de abrazarse a si mismo con su frías manos-Tengo…miedo-

-_No tengas miedo mi rey, tú no debes tener miedo a este poder-_Dice otra vez esa extraña vos en su cabeza.

Sin más preámbulos Finn empezó a deambular solo en el frío lugar, no lo sabia pero sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante. -¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? Que era lo que estaba olvidando, mas que trataba de recordar le dolía muy fuerte su cabeza que Finn no soporto mas el dolor y callo rendido a la nieve.

-_¿Cuerdo o Loco?-_

_-¿Cuerdo o Loco?-_

_-¿Cuerdo o Loco?-_

_-__**-¡¿Cuerdo o Loco?! ¡MI REY!-**_La extraña vos dijo como si estuviera cantando una canción demente.

La canción demente continuaba en la cabeza di Finn y este sin medir sus poderes creo otra ventisca peor que la anterior y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

.

-**DEJAME EN PAZ-**.

.

Quería escapar de este infierno helado, tenía miedo y frío, quería ese calor nostálgico de una familia. ¡Quería recordar quien era antes de ser este monstruo de nieve! Llorando lastimosamente se acerco cada ves mas a ese montículo gigante de hielo y vio a un ser muy enorme con una cara con forma de calavera y que tenia unas patas de perro.

-Jake…-Dice cuando tocaba ese montículo de hielo cuidadosamente, ¿Quién era Jake? ¿Por qué diablos dijo ese nombre? ¿Quiénes son esas personas que se le vienen en la cabeza?

_-Usted es mi rey, no debes lamentarte por seres inútiles-_Intervino la corona maldita en su cabeza

Finn se sentía solo, realmente estaba solo en esa cárcel de nieve que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño por las ventiscas de nieve que producían sus emociones. Los días que estuvo parado sin comer junto a ese montículo de nieve se convirtieron en meses que hasta un día en donde su paraíso de nieve empezó a llover fue el más fatal de todos.

La corona que aun estaba cantando cada hora esa canción molesta y burlesca, Finn se levanto y por una extraña razón empezó a reír como un loco.

-¡Encontré…La solución!-Exclamo alegremente, muy alegre que daba miedo tan solo verlo.

_-¿Cuerdo o loco?-_

_-¿Cuerdo o Loco?-_

_-¿! Cuerdo o Loco!?-_

_-¿Cuerdo o Loco?-_

_-¿Cuerdo o loco?-_

El niño empezó a cantar esa canción mientras que la nieve que estaba en ese lugar se empezó a expandir por los lugares que eran verdosos con árboles de color verde y café.

-Yo No estoy solo….yo no estoy solo-repitió como un disco rayado-¡Porque Yo Soy Un Rey!-Dice entre gritos de alegría mezclado con una demencia pura en este.

¡Que entupido fue en pensar que la corona y el frío eran sus enemigos! Aunque tenia el vago recuerdo que estos dos le atemorizaban anterior mente pero ahora son muy buenos amigos tanto que parecen uña y carne juntos -**¡Soy un Rey!**-volvió a gritar el niño demente

**-**_**Soy un rey, Soy un Rey, ¡Soy un rey!-**_

Pero si era un rey tenia que tener sus súbditos y su castillo con sus personas y su reino… Bueno eso no era problemas para el en total era un rey, y los reyes podían tener todo lo que querían y gracias a su poder de hielo que aprendió a dominar mediante las instrucciones que le daba esa extraña voz de su cabeza empezó hacer sus súbditos de nieve que eran perros pequeños que eran tan leales con el.

-Ustedes son Mis Jake-Dice el Rey de hielo mientras que su cuerpo se volvió frío como el hielo y su pelo que era color rubio se volvió blanco como la nieve-Ustedes Nunca me dejaran solo-

Ya no era mas el Finn Mertens el joven héroe que con su sacrificio salvo a su familia y a su mula, No el era el Rey helado el mas temidos de todos que con su locura por el poder congelo una buena parte del mundo y lo convirtió en su extraño paraíso de nieve.

Aunque apesar de ser un rey demente y odiados por todo, aun tenia un vacío que ni con sus Jakes de hielo pudo superar…_Quería tener una familia_, a alguien que le quisiere y lo ayudara en sus momentos de debilidad cuando tenia unos Flack Jack de un niño que tocaba la flauta tranquilamente mientras que estaba junto con su perro.

Ese sentimiento de vacío empezó a aumentar cada día que se la pasaba solo en su castillo, eso lo molesto a tal punto que se destruyo una de sus miles de estatua que creaba en sus días de aburrimiento, mientras que su larga cabellera blanca le tapaba los ojos el sonrío otra vez y con un murmuro silencioso pero amenazante dice:

-"Si nadie quiere ser mi amigo yo los obligare a serlo"- Y con eso parte hacia el dulce reino.

.

.

.

Fin.

-**Con el tiempo las personas se vuelven locas-**

**-A tal punto que ya ni recuerdan quienes fueron-**


End file.
